


Good Morning Call

by peachimochi



Series: daily clichés [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pampering, jaehyun baby, taeyong is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachimochi/pseuds/peachimochi
Summary: It's not always to see this side of Jaehyun despites being younger, the needy and whiny one and frankly, Taeyong is enjoying this amply but this can't really go on so without much thinking he came up with the idea to do his so very much loveable boy's skincare routine.'A what..?'Even Taeyong himself is not so convinced with this idea.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: daily clichés [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588696
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Good Morning Call

**Author's Note:**

> for sop, ain, and fellow deprived jaeyongist. writing this at 2 am instead of doing my assignments. unbeta <3

The trees are laughing once more, dressed in their carnival clothes, the gold and scarlet of the autumn days, transitioning from the vibrant hot summer. Jaehyun indulges the crisp and fresh air of september as he expands his lungs, momentarily forgetting whatever at the back of his mind at the same time drifting him back to the dreamland.

He could really use another 5 minutes...

The twist from the doorknob pressed some consciousness into him but Johnny hyung will scream 'GOOD MORNING', full caps lock with bold at him, flailing and lifting the quilt off Jaehyun just to wake the younger up so he allowed himself to have a peace for a few more minutes.

With his eyes close, his sense of auditory heightens, he heard the soft ruffling noises of an arm snaking its way up to Jaehyun, preparing for the minor catastrophe to happen.

Except it didn't.

Instead, there's featherlike fingertip touches playing from Jaehyun's lips to his deep set of dimple is almost lulling. The accompanying choked giggles definitely does not belong to Johnny.

'Jaehyunie, wake up..'

silence

'Baby..'

Again, no reply

'Boyfriend?'

A tiny smirked formed at the sleeping figure's face yet no sound was emitted.

'Love?'

And a laughter roared in the cozily lighted room, Taeyong just know he hitted the right spot. Jaehyun couldn't help but to stretch his warm hands in a kitten-ish manner, out to the smaller boy and pull him into a tight embrace, at the same time inhaling the sweet citrus fragrance all too familiar for Jaehyun.

'I missed this.'

'What is this?' Murmurs Taeyong at the crook of the one embracing him's neck, sending vibration and tingles that send shivers down his spine.

'I missed this routine of getting morning hugs daily, you. I missed us.'

Taeyong winced slightly, feeling guilty from the lack of attention given to the one that owns his heart, after what seemed like a lifetime of pining and broken hearts, he certainly wouldn't want this to go down the drain over a futile matter.

'I'm sorry,' words hanging in the air, unsure of how to continue it, 'I'll make it up to you, someday.' Taeyong cringed at the fact that he couldn't provide a definite answer.

'It's fine,' Jaehyun finally opens his eyes and the sight of the owner of the gleaming eyes so close to him that he could count all the lashes really did a thing to his already weak heart, 'we can just kiss for a lot to make up for all the time you missed this custom made, specially tailored morning call of mine.'

There's mirth in Jaehyun's eye. Taeyong chuckled, so adorable.

'Go brush your teeth first, loser. Nobody is kissing you if your breath smells.' He pushed the approaching figure's forehead using his index finger playfully.

Now fully awake, he glared with a pout like a kid whose candy got stolen, except this time it's the right of affection for him.

'We did something a lot filther before but you denied me the right of my morning kisses? Unfair.'

It's not always to see this side of Jaehyun despites being younger, the needy and whiny one and frankly, Taeyong is enjoying this amply but this can't really go on so without much thinking he came up with the idea to do his so very much loveable boy's skincare routine.

'A what..?'

Even Taeyong himself is not so convinced with this idea.

'What? Are you complaining now?'

'Not quite complaining,' his words trailing, searching for the right expression as he untangles their embrace and rises from the comfortable warmth emitted from his bed, 'very much anticipating actually.. be back in 5!'

In between the intermission, Taeyong tidied Jaehyun's bed, fluffing his pillow, at the same time looking around the room as this was the first time coming here after they moved. There, perched high by the shelf, he sees the Mickey Mouse plushie that he had gotten for him when they were promoting in the U.S. last year. Somewhere lower from the shelf are the collection of LPs that Jaehyun and him used to share earphone to listen to the song together, sometimes falling asleep to it as the rhythm and melody weave its way through, sometimes on purpose because it's nice to fall asleep on Jaehyun's shoulder.

'I'm back!' The noises echoed from the taller one entering and then proceeding to jump on the bouncy, already made bed, making it creak and slightly messing it again. 'Will you pamper your baby now?'

It's not a request, a command instead.

Quickly, Taeyong reaches for the cosmetics located in the mini fridge that was inspired by Doyoung before. He then joins Jaehyun on the bed.

The noises from opening the bottle of toner rumbles but soon the soothing sensation caressed Jaehyun's painfully handsome face, carefully rubbing through every nook and crevices. A satisfied moan made its way though as Taeyong began applying the moisturizer which he accidentally squeezed too much, massaging his now less chubby cheeks in a circular manner gently, giving extra focus on the precious set of crater that requires more attention especially when it's Taeyong's hand magnet whenever he needs to recharge his energy.

Finally, it is at the last step which is to apply lipbalm that Jaehyun requested with a kissy face, as expected. Thoroughly he spread the product onto the luscious pink surface of Jaehyun's lips, ensuring that the precious treasure won't get chapped as the colder season is approaching.

Taeyong finishes the regime not without extra pat on both side of his cheeks, soft and fluffy like baby skin.

And when he was about to leave the bed, his hand was grabbed, not allowing him to do his original plan.

'What is it?'

He was directed towards Jaehyun's ruby red lips. So he marched closer, about to ask what is the matter when he received a sweet, chaste peck on his lips, the peachy taste linger now on his too, glistening lips.

'Told you I will get to kiss you today!'

A cheeky smile etched on the smaller boy before he goes on full swing to shower the Big Baby with kisses.

He would never deny his rights of affection, Jaehyun simply need to ask for it.

Later, a shout from Johnny rumbles from across the room.

'For fuck's sake, Taeyong! I told you to wake him up, not makeout with him. I now need extra shots for my americano to cleanse my scarred eyes.' 


End file.
